United Nations of Sovereignty
Category:UNOS =Charter= Preamble This document is to define the government and rules of the United Nations of Sovereignty hereby referred to as UNOS. All members must abide by this document. Article I Admission: 1. No member of UNOS can be a part of another Alliance 2. Spying is not allowed; if you are caught spying you will be ZIed and expelled 3. All members are not required to switch color teams 4. All recruits are required to put UNOS Applicant in their Alliance Affiliation 5. UNOS will not accept anyone who is in a active war or on a ZI list come back after its settled Article II Structure: "The Ones" --They are the 3 leaders of the alliance, referred to individually as "One of the Ones". They have the last say in everything. "The One of Public Relations" --Is in charge of all Public Relations with other alliances. He is only outranked by "The Ones" in his department. "The One of Money" --Is in charge of all Aid and Trade Organization. He is only outranked by "The Ones" in his department. "The One of Might" --Is in charge of the war department, and commands the armies of UNOS. He is only outranked by "The Ones" in his department. "The One of the Interior" --Is in charge of all internal activities; Recruiting, Admissions, Internal Conflicts. He is only outranked by "The Ones" in his department. "The Following Ones" --Are the general members of our alliance, who follow the teachings and laws set forth by the above mentioned positions. Article III Expulsion: members can be thrown out for the following: 1. Spying 2. Bad behavior- racists remarks, belittling of others, etc..(in alliance, Open World Forum, or other offsite forum boards) 3. Rogue activities 4. Being a member of two alliances expulsions are decided by the "The Ones" Article IV War, Aid, and Trade War: 1. There will be no offensive wars unless approved by a Division Commander or the "The One of Might". 2. Tech Raiders must read and understand the following *You can not raid a target that is in an alliance, or a target that is on the red team (unless diplomatically resolved and made available) *If they return you must pay reps to them *exception if they attack back then no reps breaks these rules you will be on your own to deal with the consequences. 3. All members must report to their barracks to sign in after becoming a member 4. Report any attacks on you or another members nation in the sentry reports thread, they will not be dealt with unless posted there! Aid: 1. You are encouraged to aid other members in the alliance. 2. If you make over 1 mil a day (after taxes) you have to aid 3 million total at least once a month, be it to one or more people within the alliance. 3. War Aid is top priority 4. "The One of Money" over sees all affairs in trades and aid 5. helping other nations outside of UNOS is encouraged but must be cleared by the "The Ones" and/or "The One of Money" Trade: 1. Try to trade with in the alliance when you can. But it is recommended to trade within the team you're on. Article V Loyalty and Authority: 1. All members must be loyal to the leadership and follow orders 2. This document is the law of our alliance. It can be Amended by a majority vote of "The Ones" 3. Don't forget to have fun though! 4. This document is property of the "The Ones" 5. A majority vote by "The Ones" can make, change, or wave all policies. 6. If we tell you to bend over and pick up the soap you damn well better do it AND like it! =Foreign Relations= Protectorate Treaty with M*A*S*H which an be found here Mutual Defense Optional Agression Treaty with NV which can be found here =links= * UNOS Statistics